Striking Another Match
Striking Another Match is a case featured in Criminal Case as the eleventh case of the game. It is the eleventh case of Rosenoque and also the fourth case in Memorial Avenue. Plot When Major Lucas and the player arrived at the location where the burning cabaret was, they found the beheaded corpse of an Australian traveler, identified as Edward Phillips. They first suspected cabaret dancer Darina Lombardi who the victim had tried to rape, young historian Mathis Pat who hated the victim more than anyone due to a rivalry from their teenage years and Spanish student Jonah Williams in which the victim had tried to get him expelled from Rosenoque. The detectives later found the burned head of the victim in an apartment which had been set on fire in the blaze caused by the arsonist. They also suspected author Harper Purnell as the victim was the reason which she had lost her newest story and journalist Trevor Garnett who was more than happy that the victim was dead as he could get a new story. Later, Major suddenly started to throw up blood and he soon collapsed, forcing him to be hospitalized. He was soon revealed to have been poisoned, making Leigh Tempest come in to assist the player in arresting Trevor Garnett for the murder. Trevor quickly admitted to the murder as he was in desperate need for a story about the legendary Arsonist. He had planned to assassinate a member of the police force to make it seem like the Arsonist who really come back and kill the people that were supposed to protect the city. When asked about who he had planned to murder, he responded that it would have been the youngest field agent, revealing himself as the one to have made the attempt on Major's life. He then said that Edward was a much easier target and that he only had to put some poison in the coffee machine of the police station. Trevor was sentenced to life in prison for the murder of Edward Phillips and the attempt of murder on Major Lucas. After putting the killer behind bars, the detectives received a call from Gorden Loochester asking if he could speak with us. When we met him at his office, he explained that his brother Tyler Loochester had contacted him saying that the burning apartment had something inside before the line was cut. There, we found a fridge that was strangely intact. Inside, we found the carbonized body of Gorden’s brother with a note saying "Ask your dear Jacob Wilson. He might want to hear the truth". After telling Gorden of his brother’s demise, we asked Jacob what he knew, on which he said that The Arsonist was the nickname of one of his fellow war veterans who died. Strangely, Jacob asked to not ask anymore so they didn’t ask him further questions. Jacob and the player then decided to go check on Major at the hospital, where we met his older brother Diego who told us that Major’s health was stable, but he unfortunately wouldn’t be able to go to work for a few days. Finally a few days after the case's completion, Major made his return to the team just as the young detective found a note on his desk from the Guardian Angel, taunting the detectives that they would not be caught in time. Soon Leigh reported that citizens heard a gunshot from inside the district's war museum. Summary Victim *'Edward Phillips' (found decapitated near the burning cabaret) Murder Weapon *'Khopesh' Killer *'Trevor Garnett' Suspects Profile *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect uses oud oil *The suspect drinks sangria Appearance *The suspect wears a rose Profile *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect drinks sangria Appearance *The suspect wears a rose Profile *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect uses oud oil *The suspect drinks sangria Profile *The suspect uses oud oil Appearance *The suspect wears a rose Profile *The suspect knows sword fighting *The suspect uses oud oil *The suspect drinks sangria Appearance *The suspect wears a rose Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer knows sword fighting. *The killer uses oud oil. *The killer drinks sangria. *The killer wears a rose. *The killer has AB- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burning Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Backpack, Broken ID Card; New Suspect: Darina Lombardi) *Examine Broken ID Card. (Result: ID Card Restored; Victim Identified: Edward Phillips) *Ask Darina Lombardi about having the victim as a client. (New Crime Scene: Victim's Hotel Room) *Investigate Victim's Hotel Room. (Clues: Faded Transcript, Victim's Phone) *Examine Faded Transcript. (Result: Title and Author Revealed; New Suspect: Mathis Pat) *Ask Mathis Pat about giving his transcript to the victim. *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Phone Unlocked; New Suspect: Jonah Williams) *Talk to Jonah Williams about how he knew the victim. *Examine Victim's Backpack. (Result: Bloody Bottle) *Examine Bloody Bottle. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses oud oil) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer knows sword fighting) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Burning Apartment. (Clues: Victim's Head, Burned Book, Tarnished Pen) *Examine Burned Book. (Result: Author's Name Decoded; New Suspect: Harper Purnell) *Talk to Harper Purnell about if she knew the victim. (Attribute: Harper uses oud oil) *Examine Tarnished Pen. (Result: Black Substance) *Examine Black Substance. (Result: Black Ink Identified; New Suspect: Trevor Garrett) *Talk to Trevor Garrett about how he knew the victim. (Attribute: Trevor knows sword fighting) *Autopsy Victim's Head. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer drinks sangria; New Crime Scene: Living Room) *Investigate Living Room. (Clues: Damaged Document, Torn Poster) *Examine Damaged Document. (Result: Document Numbers) *Analyze Document Numbers. (12:00:00) *Ask Jonah why the victim wanted him expelled from Rosenoque. (Attribute: Jonah knows sword fighting, drinks sangria and uses oud oil) *Examine Torn Poster. (Result: Cabaret Threat) *Examine Cabaret Threat. (Result: Darina's Writing Identified) *Ask Darina Lombardi about the threat on the cabaret poster she sent to the victim. (Attribute: Darina uses oud oil, knows sword fighting and drinks sangria) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Blackened Sofa. (Clues: Torn Photo, Locked Tablet, Faded Paper) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Victim) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Mathis Pat Identified) *Ask Mathis Pat about his high school rivalry with the victim. (Attribute: Mathis knows sword fighting and drinks sangria) *Examine Locked Tablet. (Result: Tablet Unlocked) *Ask Trevor Garrett about the blog post he wrote celebrating the victim's death. *Examine Faded Paper. (Result: Threatening Quote) *Analyze Threatening Quote. (09:00:00) *Ask Harper Purnell about her blaming the victim for her stolen novel. *Investigate Burning Cabaret. (Clues: Victim's Jacket, Burnt Wood) *Examine Jacket. (Result: Pollen) *Analyze Pollen. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a rose) *Examine Burnt Wood. (Result: Bloody Sword) *Analyze Bloody Sword. (15:00:00; Murder Weapon Found: Khopesh; Attribute: The killer has AB- blood type) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Blood, Thicker Than Water (4/6). (No stars) Blood, Thicker Than Water (4/6) *See what Gorden Loochester wants help with. *Investigate Burning Apartment. (Clue: Intact Fridge Lock) *Examine Fridge Lock. (Result: Lock Unlocked; New Lab Sample: Unknown Body) *Autopsy Unknown Body. (12:00:00) *Inform Gorden Loochester of his brother's death. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Ask Jacob Wilson about what he knows about the note written on the victim's corpse. (Reward: Burger) *Check on Diego Redmoon about his brother's current state. *Investigate Burning Street. (Clue: Broken Chain) *Examine Broken Chain. (Result: Wolf Chain Restored) *Reunite Diego Redmoon with his brother in the hospital. (Reward: Wolf Beanie) *See what Major Lucas has to show to the player. *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Memorial Avenue